Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Universal story
by myfurtureparodies12
Summary: This is a story about future Tsuna.New story,New families,new threats and a whole new power to gain.A new family to the Clefuta family with the space guardians,Tsuna will unlock power greater than the sky and earth...the Universe.T for swears.Chapter 4 is up sorry for it taking so long D: :D
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE 2 NEW FAMILIES?**

I sigh a look down at my paper this is what is was like after 10 years,boring paperwork barely any was a few days past younger me and my friends beat Byakuran,back to our normal lives.

"Ciaossu Tsuna" as Reborn enters the room

"What is it this time reborn i'm busy"i reply in a bored tone

"I organized a family meeting, everyone's already there but I-pin is out working and Lambo's to scared that its some powerful person that he will have to deal with"sighs reborn"Hes hiding on the roof eating candy"

"Him and his candy" i say as i stand up and walk with Reborn down the hall and into the conference room

"Yo sorry i'm late everyone" i say and i sit down "Reborn why are we here"

"There a new family a strong as Vongola, Simon and Milliefiore combined now that's powerful therefore Kyoko,Haru,I-pin,Lambo and Bianchi will have to cheer on from the sides"says Reborn

"Why!? We can fight to!" squeals Haru

"Haru remember in the future...those people were really strong and Tsuna-kun and Enma-kun to..."sighs Kyoko"I think we should stay out of this"

Haru nods and stays quite.I stare at Reborn. Enma has grown way stronger in 10 years Byakuran strong as he is and me,I am strong,I have grown,I will beat whoever gets in my way of protecting.

"They are a Threat,I already told Enma and his friends to train for 1 year,We will do the same"

"Ku fu fu Whats there name? I bet there all weak" says Mukuro

"Your the only weak one pineapple head"says Hibari

"So your saying the weak ones stay hidden while the strong ones train? Then Hibari should stay hidden"hisses Mukuro

Hibari jumps out of hes seat,slams his box with his ring and out pops his struggles to hold him back.

"Reborn where are we going to train"I ask

"In a secret place with the new Allied family"

"New family?" We all say i perfect harmony  
"Yes now hurry up and pack your bags were going to Italy"

We all leave the Allie family?! The most be strong! Why don't they help us defeat this new families allied and threat.I pack my back and wait for everyone to leave.

"Hey Reborn you haven't told us the name of the family yet" I say as i fly with him on my shoulder

"The Clefuta family"he says as he holds on to his hat" They have a surprise for you"reborn says with a smile  
"Tenth were here"says Gokudera pointing to a building in the middle of the jungle flying on his storm cloud  
"wow ITS HUGE" gaps Yamamoto flying with his 3 blades  
"Ku fu fu fu fu i sense a very strong presence"As Mukuros' head appears

"hmm Hibari's late"sighs Ryohei

Suddenly a black hole like Enmas but way stronger appears.  
"Natsu Cambio Forma"i yell  
I struggle to get out of the pull of the black hole,but it sucks me in with the rest of the group .I open my eyes,where the building confronted by 7 first one,standing at the front, had black hair and a black tux with white stars on it.  
"So you are the famous Tsunayoshi-kun that i heard from Reborn"says the man"Hello im the tenth generation Clefuta family boss and the holder of the universe ring Uchu Ichibi and these are the universe will be training you for a year whether you like it or not,get used to this place becuase its your home for a year" he says in a bossy voice

"u-universe ring"

He holds out his hand and reveals a ring,the ring bursts into a black flame with small white stars on universe rest do the same thing,1 bright as a star,1 to bright to even look at his direction,1 in the shape of a spiral galaxy,1 in the shape of a meteor,1 and giant planet and the last 1 is a small moon orbiting a blue planet.  
"We will learn how to combine our flames and you will become all powerful then we shall have war on this family,name so evil that no one on EARTH wants to say it" says Uchu "Mira show them to there rooms please"

A girl around 15 comes out behind Uchu.

"This way please"she says as she looks at her feet and walks down a corridor  
"Tenth were are you going"asks Gokudera as he sees me walking towards Uchu

"all of our guardians need to be here were missing 2"  
"please no Tenth Please not get Lambo he'll get lost and destroy something like he always does"

"Gokudera Please!" i yell "This is a family that we have to defeat we don't even know if there real Reborn told me before the meeting that they where as powerful as a GOD WHERE NOT MATCH FOR THEM GOKUDERA EVERYONE NEEDS TO TRAIN"

Stunned and shocked Gokudera looks at me and nods,walks down the hall in silence followed by Yamamoto Ryohei and Mukuro s flying head.  
"Uchu" i say as his guardians go into a small room behind a wall "Have you got a teleporter? There more guardians in japan"

"Reborn toke them in a jet already" he says beaming "Smart little kid he is isn't he"  
"Not to forget a good friend"he says but Uchu doesn't let him finish  
"Tsuna this power that i will help you achieve is the universe under the sky,in other words the power that you will unlock are the universal sky element,a power that will overwhelm you"  
"i know i can handle it" i say

"good go get some rest,tell your friends we will be training straight after breakfast at 7:00" Uchu says and then turns and opens a black hole "farewell see you tomorrow"

_'Universal Sky huh'_ i say outloud as a down the hall.I hear a giant CRASH,like a plate breaking, i rush into the room that had the noise.A Giant room with 7 beds,tables a TV,bedside tables with lamps,a mini fridge,a mini library and a very sad boy in the middle of it with a broken lamp on the floor.

"lambo" i sigh as he crys his head off

"LAMBO WHAT DID I SAY" yells I-pin who comes into the room

"I-PIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" i say with a very concerned voice

"Uchu invited us" says a small familiar voice  
"KYOKO HARU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"

Suddenly i get smacked in the face and spin straight into a wall.

"REBORN!"says Gokudera

"He did everyone should be here,to support you Tsuna,theres no danger here,only us and the Clefuta know about it"

"Thats right"says Mira who is standing right beside me

"Mira! When did you get there"

She slumps and goes into a corner and sulks

"Nobody new never notices her" says a very happy young voice

A small blond girl whos hair was in a pony-tail,that was standing to the right of Uchu, had enter the had a tux like the rest with a bright yellow shirt underneath,blue eyes and was very crying died down when she enter,she seemed to make the atmosphere happier,lighter and more fun.

"Hi hello! My names Lutia Moshuka and im the Uchus light guardian! ha ha nice to meet you all"she says happily "ill be training the cry baby boy ha ha no your alright hee hee i like your hair" she says as she winks and Lambo.

"hello Lutia i'm tsu"but i was cut of

"My name is lambo and what lucky man i am to train with you" he says "Cant wait!"

Lambo was hyper and happy again to,great.

"Lambo i need to show you something follow me and she runs off"

Lambo runs of after her then all of a sudden a black hole opens.A man around hibari's age steeps had a tux no shirt on underneath,but it was buttoned had a purple and bluely black spiral on his black long hair fell over his face.

"I'm sorry Tsunayoshi-kun" he says "Hibari didn't want to come to i forced him to,hes not hurt hes just...knocked out, I'm Hei Lei the black hole guardian"he sighs as he throws Hibari on the floor"i will be your last visitor for today please be up by 6:00 because you need to get dress do whatever you want to then have breakfast then we train"  
"Hibari!" i yell "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM"

"Tsunayoshi-kun this is how much power we are then you,please do not piss us off"he says in an angry voice

"He does have a point" says Reborn

"Reborn..."

"He did almost break my arm, Thats a pretty good achievement but he is the strongest guardian... anyway ill being making my leave peace" Then he walks back into his black hole

"im hungry hey stupid girl! Do you have dinner ready?" says Gokudera

"For that you don't get any! I'm not STUPID" cry's Haru

"Haru you are not stupid,Gokudera you will get food now off im tired" whines Mukuro,body fully appeared

"Mukuro-sama!"Chrome crys as she runs to hug Mukuro

"Hello chrome sorry im a bit tired right now" he says trying to resit the hug

"OK ill let you get your rest" she says kind of disappointed

"im going to bed to"i say

"Ok Tsuna-San" says Haru

"have a nice rest Tsuna-kun"chirps Kyoko

"goodnight Tenth" says Gokudera

They all leave into the next room.I here Ryohei say "IM GOING TO EAT TO THE EXTREME" and Gokudera telling him to shut up and Yamamoto trying to calm them family is going to suffer from tiredness if they don't get enough rest i say as i lie on my bed in my sleeps on the other end of the room while i sleep closest to the door.i fall asleep thinking about what training awaits Uchu and Why isnt Lambo here yet.2 guardians down 4 to go.I settle back into my bed and dream about the power that we will gain.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

**The sparky training! **

I wake up with a jolt,look around and wonder were i am.

"Ahhh Tsunayoshi-kun your awake says Mira"

"where am i..."i wonder as i here the shouts of my friends "Wait i know now"

Lambo burst into the room.A goes straight Kyoko and Haru and smiles.

"Geez,i didn't know Lutia had the best candy in the world!?" he says trying to calm himself down " she toke me to this secret room which i can't tell you were but its AWESOME"

"Oi Tsunayoshi-kun your breakfast is getting cold" says Mira " And then you have to go to your training hall, there's a training room for each of you!"

I get up and go enjoy breakfast with my eat the food that Mira,Chrome,Kyoko and Haru prepared for us then we go out into backyard to get our trainers.

"As you have already meet Hei Lei he is already training Hibari, Lutia please take Lambo to where you will be training grounds" says Uchu

"come on Lambo" says Lutia with a wink as she walks into the teleportor

"Tsunayoshi-kun will be train by me" says Uchu

"i will train Mr Gokudera Hayato says a man with a spiral on his tux" My name is Yukio Glautio nice to met you Mr Gokudera follow me please"

"Nice to meet you Yukio" Gokudera says as he follows Yukio on the teleporter

"Yo I'm Tadakuni Sato" says a man holding a sword in a tux with planets on it " ill be training Yamamoto Takashi "

"Good another swordsmen eh"he says and follows

"I'm Xatluta Atlu and ill be with Mukuro Rokudo and Chrome Dokuro"says a man with a meteor on it " follow me"

"Ku fu fu fu he looks weak"sighs Mukuro

"Watch your tongue"says Xatluta in a angry tone

"Come on Mukuro-sama be nice" Chrome says

"Fine lets go"says Mukuro going through the teleporter

"I'm Slant and ill be training the ONE the ONLY EPIC RYOHEI! "

"Lets go I'm going to train to the EXTREME!" Ryohei says as he goes through the teleporter

"Come on then Tsuna" Uchu says " This training is going to make you 2 years more powerful,this is going to be a long year"

Tsuna walks after Uchu.1 year,2x the power,this is going to be hard.

"Well Lambo here we are"says Lutia

Lambo examines a room with lighting conductors cover in was black everywhere,walls and the celing was a bright light hard to look at.

" Lambo the floor conducts heat and the conductors well attract lighting"

"simple enough" Lambo says

"alright try and jump to a conductor" Lutia says as she jumps from conductor to conductor

Lambo jumps and falls straight on his face,on the black screams and jumps up.

"This will be a jumping training "she says "once you past were you are it becomes super bright,so going to have to absorb the light so you can see and absorb lighting to then after you have mastered that you will learn how to push it out into a flame and attack with it"

"Ok but i cant jump that high" sighs Lambo

"theres stairs to your right" Lutia giggles as she makes it to a gold platform " Your turn"

Lambo climbs the stairs and jumps to the first becomes blinding but he lands and gets a shock as lighting surses through him"

"i know how you dont like to be hit crybaby" Lutia teases so once you learn how to jump then you well learn dodging and then attacking"

"Shut up" Lambo yells as he falls off the conductor again

He Lands on his feet and walks straight into the conductor and volt of electircy gets sparked into and just like that he crys and goes back into the laughs and watches his try and fail,and a hour he had only made it to the 2nd and eyes red as a storm flame,he starts to whine and sit down,forgoting about the lighting conductor he was sitting on.

"YAY LAMBO" cheers Lutia "You can handle being on the 9,999,999,999,999,999 etc etc etc volt plateform and im not joking about how much volts its so high i cant even remember how much nines there are around a million or so ha ha!"

"What!?" screams Lambo shocked" I COULD OF DIED,AND YOU JUST LET ME TRY AND FAIL AND TRY AND FAIL OVER AND OVER AGAIN"he says sniffling

"CRYBABY GO GIVE UP LOSE BE A LOSER CRYBABY WAAH WAAH IM LAMBO AND I CANT STAND A LITTLE SPARK OF LIGHTING"

"gotta...stay...calm" Lambo whimpers " I CANT I HATE YOU LUTIA I THOUGHT YOU WERE NICE" he says staring straight at her through all the light

"really lambo? Becuase those sweets that i gave you,they were sugar free "she says as she pokes out her tongue

Lambos face drops,he stares at Lutia who still had a smile on her face

"i Will kill you" Lambo screams " SUGAR FREE?! YOU EVIL SCUM I WILL KILL YOU"

With one leap,which felt like a step to Lambo,he jumps to Lutia and pushes her against the wall and gets ready to punch.

"YOU PASS WELL DONE LAMBO YAY" cheers Lutia from her pinned position.

Streamers and balloons fall down from the ceiling,the light fates and then Lambo what remember what he had to do,get to were Lutia was.

"You see Lambo your power you get from your emotions so when you do your training remember this,that candy was sugar free and you want sugar coated candy,what you gonna do?" she asks

"Fight for them" questions Lambo

"Yep,this family has the candy thats the best in the world you know,there main flavor is strawberry and there coated with sugar and there long lasting Plus THERE HUGE!"

"I WANT ONE" screams Lambo at the top of his voice

"So what you going to do" asks lutia

"Fight!"screams Lambo

"When do you want?"

"But your going to have to wait a year,but untill then you get sugar free"

"wait what?!" says lambo in a angry voice

"joking, bye the way im not telling if those ones that i gave you really were sugar free"

"meanie" says Lambo as he pokes out his tongue"

Suddenly a cloud of Pink cloud apperar.A small boy with a cow print bodysuit with a giant afro and horns that look alot like Lambos suddenly appears. He blinks and then looks up.

"Hey You Play With Lambo becuase I-pin,kyoko and haru have disappeared"

Lutia picks him up and throws him shoves him into a wall.

" Hes so cute! Shame that hes annoying"says Lutia as more pink cloud appear

"What are you doing Lutia"lambo asks "Sorry younger me used the ten-year bazooka"

"Should i even ask" asks Lutia

"Nup" Lambo says as they walk back to the teleporter

"By the way Lambo your aborsbing light now and a 5th grade level"

"5th!? says Lambo in a disapointed tone "That was so bright I was going to go blind if i had stayed there for another 5 mintues"

"yep Light can be way harsher than that" says Lutia as they walk to the secret candy spot.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 **

**The Galactic storm**

"So Mr Gokudera are you ready for your training"says Yukio as we walk into the training hall

"yes Yukio and please don't be so formal with me" says Gokudera

"Alright then,as you are good at attack but your accuracy lacks"says Yukio summoning a flame on his ring

His galaxy likes flame gets bigger and bigger until the middle is around the size of his turns around and throws it without flame spins out of control hits wall and bounces off and smashes into a man size dummy.

"These walls are super bouncy so any attack will bounce off" Yukio says "You need to learn to calculate how to land a blow when the dummy moves out of the way,after i will give you help so you can do it whenever you want,then we will learn an attack,then will work on your speed"

"This is simple!" Gokudera says as he opens his box and gets out flame arrow

He shoots to the right wall and it bounces off the wall and the dummy dodges storm laser goes straight into the the other wall and misses again,and again,and again,and again then disappears.

"This is hard" says Gokudera

"Listen its a simple,the galaxy flame is all about accuracy if you can hit it you will unlock a new power ,the power of galactic homing and since i'm a nice person ill give you this"says Yukio in a bored tone

Yukio walks up to Gokudera and gives him a sniper scope.

"whats this going to do"

"Ill give you a day to try and get a galaxy flame on your storm ring,if you can inject it in the scope and it will forever be yours,if not,the tenth will be unhappy with your work"

Gokudera with his work.

(We are now in Gokuderas head)

"Gokudera-kun i have no further use for you as my right hand man" says Tsuna "You have failed and now Yamamoto's my right hand man"

"What but Tenth?!"

"No buts!, you have failed me"

"NOOOOOOOOO"

(Back in real world)

"I WILL NOT LET TENTH DOWN!" screams Gokudera with a fire in his eye

"Thats it now try"

I small galaxy flame appears on his ring.

"Yes!" Gokudera yells as he punches the flame into the scope.

It shoots up and goes in front of his shoots,it fly's and the dummy the dummy dodges and the storm flame follows and hits directly,leaving no remains behind.

"You learn quickly Gokudera" says Yukio "Now i want you to practice your using your galaxy scope for a day right now,no food,no water,no connection or help to the outside world and when i come back you should have complete level 100 then you should have mastered the new flame type"

With that Yukio walks into the teleporter and closes that Gokudera gets to about a hour he had completed around 20 levels,after another hour he gets to level 50 and then another Yukio is watching from his security camera.

"Its being only 3 hours and hes not even tired" says Yukio out loud

"attention Gokudera-kun this dummy will be a Gola Mosca provided by Spanner,especially made for you to absorb storm,rain,sun,cloud and lighting flames so your going to have to make your galaxy attack" says Yukio through a microphone

A King Mosca drops down from the Gokudera shoots a rain tube at the Mosca and it just goes straight into the Mosca disappears and smashes Gokudera into the wall,then bounces into the other then the other then the other and then stops a lands and slides to the other smashes into the wall and breaks the wall.

"This Mosca will not hold back" says Yukio" it will kill you"

Gokudera struggles to get up._For the Tenth,_thinks Gokudera_._He focuses his new flame into a box like shape and suddenly a ring and a box drops from his storm picks up the ring shoves it on grabs the box and puts it on his ignites his new flame on his new ring and punches his new box.A small tube pops shoves it in flame arrow.

"GALAXY BLAST" yells Gokudera and a spiral galaxy appears at the end at flame arrow the fires in a light blue laser at Mosca who explodes with no remains

"Good job you have completed level 100 in record time, tomorrow we will gain more speed,then the next day that attack and so on so forth" says Yukio in another bored tone "Please practice that move whenever you get the chance you are free to leave,or you can train.

Gokudera walks to the teleporter.

"i think i might rest a bit" says Gokudera struggling to walk "that attack takes allot of me"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Planet hail**

"So Yamamoto-kun whats your favorite planet" asks Tadakuni

"Probably earth" reply Yamamoto in a questioning tone

"Mines Neptune"says Tadakuni "its a nice blue"

"yeah anyway lets start the training" pips Yamamoto

"Ok! As you can tell by my tuxedo and my question i am the planet guardian,your training will unlock and new flames to cover your sword but only 1 at a time this first attack will be combined with the planet Neptune and your rain flame,the unstoppable attack"

"Because of the rains Tranquil factor and Neptune helps how?"asks Yamamoto in a excited voice

"Neptune also has a Tranquil factor"says Tadakuni "It first layer is clouds and gas then watery mantle,then core but if you summon the power of that mantle,and wrap it around your sword it will make it extra powerful"

"So how to i actually get this power?"asks Yamamoto

"You could either try ignite it with this sword" says Tadakuni as he pulls out a massive heavy sword that leaves a hole in the ground were he puts it "Or you could fuss that sword with your sword"

"How long will that take?" asks Yamamoto in a disappointed voice

"A year" says Tadakuni in a voice that was like Yamamoto was a complete idiot

"But thats when we go to when the mafia wars begin"

"Well you could just us a ring a create a sword made out of flames"

"I could make a new sword style to!"

"Yes yes here take this" says Tadakuni as he gives him this dark blue circle ring"

As soon as he puts it on hes ignites it.

"Easy now Tadakuni can you please leave me alone to work on my new techniques "

"Ok" he says as he puts in a command to the computer. A chair,pen,paper,a sword hilt and a metal dummy poped out of no were"

"thanks" says Yamamoto

"No problem" reply's Tadakuni, He walks out of the room into the teleporter

Yamamoto thinks for a minute and stares into just him now,no more soon writes Planetary Soen Ryu defensive stance 1 hail defence on the piece of stands up and picks up the swords hilt with a darker soon as its lit the dummy attacks with a huge and heavy sword._Igniting the flame was easy but hard to maintain _he blocks the sword with easy reflects it and slashes,cutting the dummy in half.

"A ha Now you know you can use it as a defence or an attack" says a recognizable voice

"Uchu-san!" says Yamamote

"The Neptune flame will soon be easy and not take much strain on your body"says Uchu

Yamamoto soon realizes that hes out of breath and on his knees

"Thank you" Yamamoto says as he gets up and walks to his table and writes down the same thing again but with offensive stance 1 hail slash

"No problem" says Uchu as the room goes quite

Yamamoto gets up a makes the darker flame Dummy comes at him easily defeats him and another pops up. _Ok_ he thinks _Ill go for around and hour and take a break,this is really tiring but ill get_.


End file.
